<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alle anime perse by sicktiredofit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840272">Alle anime perse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicktiredofit/pseuds/sicktiredofit'>sicktiredofit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU, M/M, con un pizzico di incomprensione e buon vecchio pining ad un certo punto, hufflepuff!Edo, kinda slow burn, mainly fluff, non so taggare and it shows, slytherin!Lauro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicktiredofit/pseuds/sicktiredofit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauro De Marinis era tante cose: determinato, sicuro di sé, perfezionista, scazzato (in quel momento), ma non spaventato. Quello mai.<br/>Che poi, perché salire su un treno avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo? Certo, era il treno che l'avrebbe portato ad Hogwarts, dove sarebbe rimasto per mesi prima di poter rivedere tutto quello che gli era familiare, come la sua stanza, sua madre, quell’angolo del giardino dove si nascondeva sempre a scrivere… ma era pur sempre un treno, e Lauro non era spaventato, grazie tante.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>è veramente incredibile dove riesce a spingermi la mia capacità di fare cose out of spite ;) </p><p>A parte questo, un grazie enorme alle mie stelline preferite - Dede &amp; Cla - che mi hanno sopportato e aiutato a risolvere i miei dubbi e a correggere quello che scrivevo.<br/>Prima di lasciarvi alla storia, devo fare una piccola premessa: non scrivo fanfiction multichapter da tantissimo tempo, non so cosa mi abbia dato la forza di imbarcarmi in questa avventura (spoiler: la risposta è  s p i t e + Lauro ed Edo). I primi capitoli in realtà sono già pronti, e gli altri hanno già un outline, ma comunque per darmi una certa regolarità cercherò di postare una volta a settimana, ogni sabato. Se non lo faccio, avete il diritto di venirmi a picchiare.</p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1° anno; Settembre</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro De Marinis era tante cose: determinato, sicuro di sé, perfezionista, scazzato (in quel momento), ma non spaventato. Quello mai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Che poi, perché salire su un treno avrebbe dovuto spaventarlo? Certo, era il treno che l'avrebbe portato ad Hogwarts, dove sarebbe rimasto per mesi prima di poter rivedere tutto quello che gli era familiare, come la sua stanza, sua madre, quell’angolo del giardino dove si nascondeva sempre a scrivere… ma era pur sempre un treno, e Lauro non era spaventato, grazie tante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suo fratello era scomparso, raggiungendo immediatamente i suoi amici, e lui era rimasto come uno stronzo sulla banchina, accanto a sua madre, che gli chiedeva se aveva preso tutto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì, ma’, ho tutto. Dai, lasciami andare, che di questo passo mi lasciano qua.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma figurati se ti lasciano qua. Sono solo preoccupata, La’. Mi lasci fare la mamma, per favore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le parole della donna gli strapparono un piccolo sorriso, mentre ripeteva, per l’ennesima volta, di avere tutto e di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro sapeva benissimo di cosa si stava preoccupando, comunque: non aveva mai avuto tanti amici, e durante quell’estate si era allontanato un po’ da tutti. Sua madre aveva paura che quel cambio così radicale lo portasse a rimanere ancora più solo, e forse non aveva tutti i torti. In quel momento Lauro non aveva granché voglia di stare con nessuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi raccomando: scrivimi spesso, non fare come tuo fratello.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarà la quindicesima volta che me lo dici, ma’. Se vuoi me lo scrivo in fronte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apprezzerei.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La donna rispose all’occhiataccia del figlio con un bacio sulla fronte, poi lo lasciò libero di salire sul treno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il problema, però, era trovare un posto a sedere: non voleva stare con suo fratello e i suoi amici (chi aveva voglia di sembrare l’agnellino spaurito che si aggrappa alla gamba del fratello maggiore? Sicuramente non lui), ma nemmeno con ragazzi o ragazze che conosceva, anche se superficialmente. Però trovare un posto libero così sarebbe stato un incubo, visto che gli studenti cominciavano già a fare gruppetti––</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suoi ragionamenti vennero interrotti quando colse un movimento strano con la coda dell’occhio. Si girò, e si trovò davanti un ragazzo, forse poco più grande di lui, che stava superando un gruppetto di studenti e le loro valigie aggrappandosi letteralmente alla cappelliera e sollevandosi con le braccia per scavalcare l’ostacolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dopo quella manovra, se lo trovò letteralmente davanti, e il ragazzo, notando lo sguardo allibito di Lauro, sorrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permesso?” chiese, appoggiandogli delicatamente una mano su un fianco per farlo spostare quanto bastava per passargli dietro e procedere lungo il corridoio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, con gli occhi ancora sgranati e le labbra dischiuse, Lauro lo seguì. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si fermò solo quando vide la schiena del ragazzo, coperta da una camicia a quadretti neri e rossi, scomparire in uno degli scompartimenti, a pochi centimetri da lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu come se di colpo si spezzasse un incantesimo: perché diavolo aveva seguito uno sconosciuto in quel modo? Cosa voleva fare, chiedergli di sedersi con lui perché la sua acrobazia lo aveva affascinato? Perché si era trovato i suoi anfibi neri e i suoi capelli rosa acceso a pochi centimetri dalla faccia e così a botta gli era piaciuto il suo stile? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoltre, vista la scioltezza con cui il ragazzo si era mosso attraverso il treno, non era sicuramente uno del primo anno, quindi a maggior ragione gli avrebbe probabilmente riso in faccia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehi! Sei quello che ho scansato prima, giusto?” la voce di capelli-rosa lo sorprese. Lauro sollevò di scatto il viso e lo guardò, con un piccolo broncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scusa, non volevo sembrare maleducato, ma avevo lasciato qua la mia roba e non volevo rischiare qualche scherzo idiota da parte dei miei amici.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro continuò a fissarlo, in silenzio, pensando che fingere di essere offeso poteva essere un’ottima scusa. Ma ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a rispondere, perché l’altro si era già aperto in un sorriso tranquillo, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Però non sono ancora arrivati, a quanto pare. Vuoi sederti qua, invece di vagare per il treno come un pazzo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non sembro un pazzo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ma allora parli!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro alzò gli occhi al cielo, e si chiese come mai quel tipo lo avesse affascinato così tanto, ma quando quello si scostò dalla porta dello scompartimento, il più piccolo entrò come se avesse sempre avuto intenzione di sedersi proprio là, nel sedile accanto all’altro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vabbè, tieniti i tuoi segreti, cosa ti devo dire.” la risata del ragazzo con i capelli rosa riempì lo scompartimento, e Lauro - nonostante la tensione - si ritrovò a distendere le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Io sono Edoardo, comunque.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Che–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nome strano, sì. Sei proprio originale, guarda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stavo per dire ‘che bel nome’, in realtà. Lauro… La’. Lau. Ro? Nah. La’… Lallo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non credo proprio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E invece sì, Lallino. Tiè.” dopo aver decretato il soprannome, Edoardo gli spinse una barretta di cioccolata tra le mani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E che ci faccio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Che ci vuoi fare con la cioccolata, Lallo? Dalle mie parti si mangia, poi fai un po’ tu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro sollevò lo sguardo su di lui per fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia, ma si ritrovò davanti quel sorriso tranquillo, a metà tra il dolce e il divertito, che aveva già associato ad Edoardo, e non riuscì proprio a guardarlo male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sei proprio strano, mamma mia.” rispose quindi, con un sorriso vero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disse quello che mi ha seguito per mezzo treno con la faccia da anatroccolo sperduto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non avevo minimamente la faccia da anatroccolo sperduto! E poi pensa alla tua, di faccia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“La mia faccia non ha proprio niente che non va.” Edoardo stava di nuovo ridendo, e Lauro non riuscì a fare a meno di guardarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli sembrava così assurdo che qualcuno potesse essere così aperto e tranquillo con uno sconosciuto che proprio non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo come se fosse una specie di alieno. Edoardo, dal canto suo, doveva sicuramente essersene accorto, ma aveva la grazia di non farglielo notare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Edo! Non ci siamo persi!” urlò una voce fuori dallo scompartimento “Non trovavamo Mat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sai, è basso, si perde facilmente.” aggiunse qualcun altro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaffanculo.” rispose laconica una terza voce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tre ragazzi fecero il loro ingresso nello scompartimento, un po’ spintonandosi e un po’ aiutandosi con i bauli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, e questo chi è?” chiese un ragazzo con i rasta e una sciarpa di grifondoro legata in fronte come un bandana. Da dietro di lui si sporse un altro ragazzo con la faccia grande e i capelli completamente rasati.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ragazzi, lui è Lallo.” lo presentò Edoardo, rivolgendo un sorriso allegro direttamente a Lauro stesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si conoscevano da dieci minuti scarsi, e già il più piccolo sentiva una punta di nostalgia ogni volta che Edoardo non stava sorridendo. Cosa che, fortunatamente, non succedeva spesso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seh, Lallo suona come uno dei tuoi soprannomi. Ciao, piacere, io sono Daniele.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ecco, vedi? Lui” aggiunse Daniele, indicando il ragazzo rasato “è un altro Daniele, e quel tappo là è Matteo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo con la pelle scura e le treccine bianche che stava sistemando il baule nella cappelliera si girò e mandò cordialmente a fanculo Daniele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro salutò tutti con un cenno, poi fece per alzarsi e lasciare il posto agli altri. In un secondo, la mano di Edoardo si appoggiò sul suo braccio, stringendo delicatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dove vai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lascio il posto ai tuoi amici?” la frase uscì più come una domanda che come un’affermazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guarda che c’è posto per tutti, eh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro guardò Edoardo negli occhi, nascondendo la sorpresa per quel gesto e quelle parole dietro ad un sorriso sbruffone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Che c’è, hai paura che ti manchi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da morire.” rise il più grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro si rimise a sedere, pensando che allora, forse, Edoardo non aveva attaccato bottone tanto per passare il tempo. Che magari era davvero interessato a parlare con lui. A fare amicizia. Ma guarda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L’ansia, che durante il viaggio in treno sembrava essere completamente scomparsa, tornò a farsi sentire davanti alla porta della sala grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il mantello dell’uniforme di Hogwarts, ancora nero e senza colori di alcuna casa, gli pesava sulle spalle come fosse bagnato. La sua testa era completamente vuota, troppo invasa dall’eco del chiacchiericcio che lo circondava. Non sapeva la ragione di tutto quello stress: era abbastanza sicuro di quale casa sarebbe stata decretata dal Cappello Parlante, ed essendo nato e cresciuto in una famiglia di maghi, e avendo un fratello maggiore che già frequentava Hogwarts, tutti i passaggi dello smistamento gli erano familiari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eppure quella sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco non lo lasciava in pace, risalendo come un embolo nel suo petto e raggiungendo la gola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forse non era stress, forse doveva solo vomitare. Chissà come avrebbe reagito la gente che gli stava attorno a vederlo piegarsi in due per rimettere tutto il contenuto del proprio stomaco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehi!” la voce di Edoardo, completamente inaspettata, gli fece sollevare di scatto la testa. Il ragazzo, con i suoi capelli rosa e la divisa contrassegnata dai colori di tassorosso, lo aveva raggiunto tra la massa di studenti del primo anno, e ora gli stava ritto in piedi, davanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehi.” rispose Lauro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Volevo augurarti buona fortuna, ma poi ho pensato che la fortuna in queste situazioni non c’entra proprio un cazzo. Quindi–” Edoardo sollevò la mano, e, con un sorriso rassicurante, diede un buffetto sulla guancia a Lauro. “Andrà tutto bene, stellina.” concluse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si allontanò come era venuto, svicolando tra gli studenti per raggiungere la sala grande, lasciando Lauro a sfiorarsi distrattamente il punto dove le sue dita avevano pizzicato la sua guancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il vuoto alla bocca del suo stomaco sembrava essere sparito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E se, quando il capello parlante esclamò “serpeverde”, Lauro incrociò proprio lo sguardo di Edoardo, ricambiando il suo sorriso, prima di raggiungere il tavolo della sua casa, fu solo per puro caso, non perché avesse cercato proprio i suoi occhi verdi tra tutti. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conosceva quel ragazzino solo da quattro mesi, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. O forse sì, perché quando lo aveva fatto notare agli altri gli avevano risposto che magari si stava immaginando tutto, perché Lauro sembrava il solito musone malinconico di sempre. Ma Edoardo, pur non riuscendo a spiegarlo, sapeva che c’era qualcos’altro dietro (...)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mamma mia stelline che emozione sto postando il secondo capitolo... vediamo if I can keep this up.</p>
<p>Come sempre: un grazie enorme a tutte le persone che mi sopportano, incoraggiano e aiutano, e spero vivamente che vi godiate la lettura! </p>
<p>Sappiate che qualunque tipo di feedback è apprezzato, e kissini fantastici a tutti!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1° anno; Dicembre</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che hai?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La domanda cadde nel silenzio della sala studio, inascoltata dal ragazzo che, raggomitolato sul davanzale della finestra, leggeva il proprio libro senza staccare gli occhi dalle pagine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo sospirò e si appoggiò al muro accanto alla finestra, incrociando le braccia sul petto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lauro. Cos’hai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto leggendo, Edo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La stessa pagina da dieci minuti?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un attimo di silenzio, e Lauro sfogliò la pagina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leggo lentamente.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è vero, sei fin troppo frettoloso quando leggi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro, finalmente, sollevò lo sguardo dal libro per lanciargli un’occhiataccia, e Edoardo, imperterrito, rispose con un sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prima che lui potesse abbassare di nuovo il viso, il maggiore allungò una mano e gli afferrò il mento tra le dita, per impedirglielo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora? Devo farti il solletico per farmi dire che cos’hai?” e, per aggiungere sostanza alla sua minaccia, mosse la mano verso di lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Stai fermo!” esclamò Lauro, saltando giù dal davanzale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo afferrò al volo il libro che gli era caduto di mano e, dopo aver piazzato un segnalibro tra le pagine, lo chiuse e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conosceva quel ragazzino solo da quattro mesi, ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. O forse sì, perché quando lo aveva fatto notare agli altri gli avevano risposto che magari si stava immaginando tutto, perché Lauro sembrava il solito musone malinconico di sempre. Ma Edoardo, pur non riuscendo a spiegarlo, sapeva che c’era qualcos’altro dietro: Lauro era sempre pensieroso, era vero, e tendeva ad avere un’espressione neutrale vagamente triste, ma da una settimana a quella parte dietro le sue iridi verdi c’era come una sorta di tempesta scura che non lo lasciava in pace, e onestamente Edoardo stava cominciando a preoccuparsi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi?” insisté , buttandosi a sedere su una delle poltrone. Lauro rimase in piedi, incrociando le braccia sul petto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è niente.” ripeté, guardandolo dritto negli occhi come per sfidarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo inclinò il viso da un lato, ricambiando lo sguardo con occhi tranquilli, poi alzò le spalle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” rispose, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... okay? Come okay? Mi rompi le palle da giorni e poi mi liquidi con okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se non vuoi dirmelo, non vuoi dirmelo, non è che ti posso forzare, stellina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro si lasciò cadere seduto sulla poltrona accanto a quella di Edo, e sospirò profondamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono quasi le vacanze di natale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un attimo di silenzio. Edoardo girò gli occhi verso Lauro, notando come si stesse torturando il labbro inferiore con i denti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho voglia di tornare a casa, Edo.” la frase era semplice, diretta, ma il tono di Lauro era così tormentato che quelle parole gli fecero male al cuore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E finiscila con questo okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo non rispose, portando le gambe sulla poltrona per incrociarle. Lauro aveva i suoi tempi, questo Edoardo lo aveva capito. C’erano momenti in cui poteva pressarlo per farlo parlare, e altri in cui era inutile farlo, perché non avrebbe detto neanche mezza parola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Appoggiò la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando distrattamente le fiamme che danzavano nel camino per non guardare Lauro in maniera troppo insistente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il silenzio tra di loro non era scomodo o imbarazzante: Lauro stava riordinando i pensieri, ed Edoardo aspettava senza fretta che fosse pronto a parlarne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopo una manciata di minuti, che potevano benissimo essere ore, Lauro parlò di nuovo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Voglio vedere mia madre, ma non voglio tornare a casa. Mi viene da ridere se ci penso, perché a Settembre non vedevo l’ora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo annuì appena, con gli occhi ancora socchiusi, mentre le immagini del suo primo anno ad Hogwarts gli tornavano alla mente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il mondo dei maghi, per lui che era nato babbano, era talmente folle che per i primi quattro mesi gli era sembrato di vivere in un vortice senza fine, di non essere mai all’altezza, di non riuscire mai a capire. Era costantemente più confuso che altro, e le cose che per gli altri studenti erano banali, per lui erano non solo nuove, ma anche complicatissime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era stato durante le vacanze di Natale che aveva realizzato che piano piano, ad un certo punto su quella strada assurda, si era abituato al mondo dei maghi, e quello dei babbani non gli bastava più. Quando era tornato ad Hogwarts, a Gennaio, il suo modo di vedere le cose era completamente cambiato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma quello non era il caso di Lauro, che era nato e cresciuto in una famiglia di maghi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il più piccolo fece per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma poi richiuse le labbra, stringendole in una linea sottile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa ne penserebbe tua madre se venissi da me per le vacanze di Natale?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Cosa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dai, mi hai sentito. Passi il Natale con la tua famiglia e poi vieni da me. Puoi dormire nel letto di mia sorella, tanto è partita per l’università e per Natale non torna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli occhi verdi di Lauro lo fissavano, sgranati e onestamente sorpresi. Edo lo guardò e fece spallucce. Era fatto così: se qualcuno gli presentava un problema, lui cercava la soluzione. E poi non gli piaceva vedere Lauro così giù di morale. Non aveva idea del perché non volesse tornare a casa, ma sapeva di potergli offrire un modo per risolvere - anche solo in parte - quella situazione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non voglio disturbare–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mamma mia, Lallino! Se fosse stato un disturbo non te lo avrei offerto.” nonostante le parole suonassero come un rimprovero, il sorriso non lasciò le labbra di Edoardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu pensaci. Se non vuoi non mi offendo, ma se vuoi venire non ti mettere a pensare a cazzate come quella e dimmi semplicemente di sì.” con quelle parole, il tassorosso si alzò dalla poltrona per infilare, con poche cerimonie, le dita tra i capelli di Lauro e scompigliarglieli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ora vai a dormire, che a quest’età ti fa male stare così tanto tempo sveglio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guarda che tu hai due anni più di me, mica venti.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E intanto trasudo maturità da tutti i pori!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma se stamani hai provato a mischiare la fanta con il tè caldo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non mi ricordo di averti sentito dire ‘fermati Edoardo è una pessima idea’, stellina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ridendo, i due uscirono dalla sala studio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qualche mattina dopo, come ogni giorno, Edoardo faceva colazione seduto al tavolo di Tassorosso, accanto a Daniele. In quel momento stavano discutendo i vantaggi di rasarsi i capelli a zero contro gli svantaggi delle tinte, che Edo continuava a difendere con tutto sé stesso, quando si sentì toccare la spalla e, alzando lo sguardo, si trovò davanti gli occhi chiari di Lauro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buongiorno Lallino!” esclamò, e l’altro alzò semplicemente gli occhi al cielo, con un sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buongiorno, Dodo.” rispose, marcando il nuovo soprannome, che ebbe come unico effetto quello di ampliare il sorriso di Edoardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro gli mise sotto il naso una lettera, con una faccia che diceva implicitamente ‘leggi’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo prese il pezzo di carta tra le mani e lasciò danzare gli occhi tra le righe ordinate, scritte con una calligrafia minuta e precisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era una lettera della madre di Lauro, ed Edoardo cercò di analizzare le parole rapidamente, per identificare il pezzo che l’amico voleva che leggesse senza farsi i cazzi suoi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine lo trovò, verso la parte finale della lettera:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Non è da te chiedere il permesso per fare qualcosa, Lauro, di solito lo fai e basta fregandotene di dubbi e conseguenze. Se questo Edoardo è riuscito a metterti abbastanza sale in zucca da farti addirittura chiedere, mi piace già. Puoi andare da lui dopo Natale, se non è di troppo disturbo per lui e la sua famiglia. E ringrazialo da parte mia! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La lettera poi continuava dicendo quanto la donna fosse felice che il figlio si fosse fatto degli amici nonostante la sua “attitudine musona”, ma Edoardo smise rispettosamente di leggere, restituendo la pergamena a Lauro per potergli circondare i fianchi con le braccia e sollevarlo da terra, ridendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una piccola scintilla brillava dietro gli occhi di Lauro, contrastando la tempesta dei giorni precedenti, e un piccolo sorriso gli sollevava le labbra. Edoardo si reputò estremamente soddisfatto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Tu sei tutto scemo, Dodo.” annunciò il serpeverde, fissando l’amico come se si fosse di colpo fatto crescere una seconda testa sul collo.<br/>Edoardo, dal canto suo, spalancò le braccia con un sorriso allegro, e inclinò la testa.<br/>“Perché no, Lallo?”<br/>“Perché fa freddo!”<br/>“Siamo a Giugno! Ci sono quasi ventidue gradi!”<br/>“E ti pare abbastanza caldo da fare un tuffo nel lago?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Onestamente non credevo di riuscire a rispettare la deadline che mi ero dato, e invece!! Sono fiero di me.<br/>Questo capitolo è stato un po' un parto: ho scritto, riscritto, tagliato, cancellato... tutt'ora non sono convinto del risultato ma ho pensato che se non lo posto adesso non lo posto più, e finisco con l'ennesimo progetto non concluso. </p>
<p>Come al solito grazie a tutte le persone che mi hanno sopportato e aiutato, vi adoro stelline mie &lt;3 </p>
<p>Godetevi la lettura e, se volete, lasciate un feedback!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2° anno; Giugno</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le ultime settimane di lezione erano sempre caratterizzate da un fermento strisciante che contagiava tutti gli studenti, dal primo all’ultimo anno. I piccoli ritardi dopo le pause si facevano sempre più frequenti, mentre gli appunti diventavano sempre più rari, rimpiazzati da chiacchiere a mezza bocca che parlavano di piani estivi e libertà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho voglia di studiare.” disse Lauro, sdraiato sul prato del cortile, con il libro di erbologia sul viso che gli soffocava la voce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando mai ne hai?” rispose prontamente Mat, seduto a gambe incrociate sull’erba, con gli appunti di pozioni sparsi davanti a sé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il timido sole delle prime giornate di Giugno illuminava il cortile pieno di studenti che passeggiavano, studiavano o semplicemente si riposavano, godendosi una di quelle poche giornate dove l’uggioso clima inglese li graziava dalla pioggia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro, Edoardo e gli altri si erano appropriati di un angolo, che avevano prontamente colonizzato con tutto ciò che avevano sottomano, e ora facevano finta di studiare. O almeno Edoardo e Lauro facevano finta, mentre Mat, Mung e Dezi, con i G.U.F.O. che si avvicinavano pericolosamente, erano ancora immersi nello studio fino al collo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro si tolse il libro dalla faccia e si alzò a sedere, dando uno schiaffo sull’addome a Edoardo, sdraiato accanto a lui che sonnecchiava.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Facciamo qualcosa questo weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tre paia di occhi lo fulminarono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non con voi tre, lo so che dovete studiare. Stavo parlando con Edo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La pianti di dormire? Facciamo qualcosa questo weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E che vuoi fare?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro arricciò le labbra, portandosi un dito a picchiettare il mento mentre rifletteva. Effettivamente ad Hogwarts non c’erano poi così tante cose da fare, o almeno cose che non avessero fatto e rifatto centinaia di volte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poi, ad un certo punto, l’illuminazione:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Andiamo a fare un pic nic al lago nero!” esclamò. Lo avevano fatto una volta sola, a fine maggio dell’anno prima, e se quel sabato il tempo fosse stato come quello di quei giorni, l’idea del pic nic era perfetta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, l’ultima volta hai fatto portare tutto a me e dopo mezz’ora ti sei scocciato perché c’erano le formiche.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daiiii Dodo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro sapeva che Edoardo lo stava solo prendendo in giro: aveva lo stesso tono di quando rideva, nonostante stesse mantenendo una faccia seria, e non aveva fatto una controproposta. Probabilmente aveva voglia anche lui di farsi questo benedetto pic nic al lago, voleva solo fare il difficile, e la cosa strappò un sorriso a Lauro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè, tanto non è che ho di meglio da fare.” cedette, infatti, il maggiore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, soddisfatto, e si mise il libro di erbologia come poggiatesta. Tanto chi voleva ingannare, non avrebbe più studiato fino a Settembre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Le acque scure del lago nero riflettevano l’immagine distorta del cielo azzurro e delle nuvole che lo punteggiavano. Nonostante fosse Giugno, quella era la prima giornata veramente serena e limpida che il clima inglese gli aveva regalato, e Lauro intendeva sfruttarla quanto più possibile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si stese sulla coperta che si erano portati dietro e incrociò le caviglie, portandosi le braccia a fare da cuscino dietro la testa. Edoardo, in piedi accanto a lui, aveva le braccia sollevate sopra la testa, e si stava stirando i muscoli della schiena, cercando di nascondere uno sbadiglio voltando il viso contro la propria spalla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vuoi metterti a fare qualche acrobazia delle tue?” chiese Lauro, staccando distrattamente un filo d’erba per tirarglielo. Edoardo si guardò attorno, come valutando lo spazio, poi scrollò le spalle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, ora non ho voglia, forse dopo.” rispose alla fine, sedendosi a sua volta sulla coperta. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lauro sbuffò una risata, poi rivolse il viso ai tiepidi raggi del sole e chiuse gli occhi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forse per via del tempo, forse per via del fatto che aveva completamente mollato lo studio e non intendeva preoccuparsene, si sentiva stranamente… in pace. I pensieri continuavano ad affollargli la testa ma erano più lenti, come se i raggi del sole e il suono di Edoardo che tirava fuori il loro pranzo dal cestino che si erano portati li appesantisse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si doveva essere addormentato per qualche minuto, perché quando riaprì gli occhi, Edoardo, seduto a gambe incrociate, era a metà del secondo panino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stai mangiando senza di me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu stavi dormendo e io avevo fame, cosa volevi che facessi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Potevi svegliarmi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il gorgoglio dello stomaco di Lauro mise fine al discorso. Edoardo scoppiò a ridere e gli passò un panino, con gli occhi che lo prendevano in giro anche senza bisogno di parole. Nonostante volesse continuare a fingersi offeso, il più piccolo non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere. Non sapeva come era possibile, ma le prese in giro di Edoardo sembravano sempre venire dal cuore: l’obiettivo sembrava sempre essere farlo ridere, mai offenderlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una volta finiti i panini, Lauro stava per sdraiarsi di nuovo, magari per finire la dormita lasciata a mezzo, quando l’amico scattò in piedi, con un sorriso malizioso stampato sulle labbra e una strana scintilla negli occhi. Fissò prima il lago, poi Lauro. Poi di nuovo il lago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu sei tutto scemo, Dodo.” annunciò il serpeverde, fissando l’amico come se si fosse di colpo fatto crescere una seconda testa sul collo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo, dal canto suo, spalancò le braccia con un sorriso allegro, e inclinò la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché no, Lallo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché fa freddo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siamo a Giugno! Ci sono quasi ventidue gradi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E ti pare abbastanza caldo da fare un tuffo nel lago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo annuì vigorosamente, prima di sfilarsi la maglietta dei Sex Pistols. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La prima volta che avevano deciso di fare qualcosa extra orario scolastico, e si erano potuti quindi mettere qualcosa di diverso dalle uniformi, Edoardo si era presentato proprio con quella maglietta lì: nera, con le maniche strappate e una bandiera inglese che sembrava disegnata da un bambino ubriaco, con sopra scritto “sex pistols”. Inoltre Edoardo la portava per metà infilata nei jeans attillati neri, con gli anfibi mezzi sfondati schizzati di vernice… rosa? (“sono coordinati con i capelli” aveva risposta alla domanda silenziosa negli occhi dell’amico).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro, dopo averlo visto arrivare in quel modo, aveva sgranato gli occhi e gli aveva chiesto, prima ancora di dirgli ciao, cosa fossero le sex pistols. Edoardo aveva riso, e poi durante la vacanze di Natale, quando Lauro era andato a casa sua, gli aveva fatto sentire tutti i suoi CD. Il risultato? Adesso Lauro possedeva una maglietta dei Green Day e una dei Dead Kennedys (rubate ad Edoardo) e un lettore CD (regalatogli dalla madre per il compleanno). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei libero di fare come vuoi, ma io mi butto.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono felice per te, goditi la congestione e la broncopolmonite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro non fece in tempo a recuperare la fetta di dolce che stava mangiando che si ritrovò, di colpo, senza più terreno sotto al culo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che cazzo–” fu tutto quello che uscì dalla sua bocca prima di entrare a contatto con l’acqua gelida del Lago Nero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando riuscì a riemergere, sputando e tossendo, la prima cosa che sentì fu la risata sonora e scomposta di Edoardo. Aprì lentamente gli occhi, con le ciglia appesantite dall’acqua, e si girò verso l’amico che, ignaro di ciò che stava per arrivare, si teneva la pancia e rideva, immerso nell’acqua fino ai fianchi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu non ti rendi conto che questa è la tua fine.” fu l’unico avvertimento del Serpeverde, prima di avvetarglisi addosso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo aveva dalla sua qualche centimetro di altezza in più – che Lauro stava già rimontando: secondo le sue stime l’anno dopo l’avrebbe raggiunto, se non superato – e l’esperienza data dall’età, ma Lauro sapeva giocare sporco meglio di lui, e non si faceva alcun problema a mettere in mezzo sgambetti, solletico e manate d’acqua negli occhi, lo stronzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basta! Mi arrendo!” urlò alla fine Edoardo, dopo dieci minuti di lotta all’ultimo sangue che era risultata in almeno tre litri di acqua del Lago nero nel suo stomaco e diverse alghe che spuntavano dai capelli di Lauro come extensions gocciolanti e viscide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” gridò il più piccolo, sollevando in aria le braccia con un sorriso di pura gioia per la vittoria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo arrancò verso la riva, cercando di riprendere fiato e sputacchiando di qua e di là per togliersi il saporaccio dalla bocca, mentre l’altro lo seguiva cercando di togliersi dai capelli le alghe nerastre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei un cretino.” lo informò il più grande, buttandosi a sedere per terra, accanto alla coperta che avevano usato per fare il picnic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E tu sei un folle.” rispose prontamente Lauro, con il sorriso vittorioso ancora stampato in faccia, buttandosi a sedere accanto a lui. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Solo voi due potete ammalarvi a Giugno.” commentò Matteo, sconsolato, passando la tazza fumante ad Edoardo. Il tassorosso si abbassò la sciarpa della sua casa sul mento, rivelando la punta del naso rossa e gocciolante, e si portò l’infuso alle labbra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruc–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahia!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Te lo stavo dicendo. Mi spiegate–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Questa roba fa schifo, cosa c’è dentro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agrimonia e tormentilla, fa bene al mal di gola.” rispose Dezi, facendo cenno a Lauro di mandare giù. Il più piccolo prese un altro sorso e allontanò da sé la tazza con aria disgustata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stavo dicendo: mi spiegate come diavolo avete fatto ad ammalarvi con questo caldo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo e Lauro si guardarono per un secondo, poi ridacchiarono. Matteo alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D’accordo, tenetevi i vostri segreti. Tanto lo so che vi siete ammalati per fare qualcosa di stupido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E la cosa peggiore è che lo avete fatto senza di noi!” aggiunse Mung, incrociando le braccia al petto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, la cosa peggiore è che si sono ammalati.” ricordò a tutti Dezi, alzando le sopracciglia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, sì, anche quello…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mentre il dibattito continuava, sfociando nelle pure e semplici prese in giro che caratterizzavano il loro gruppo, Lauro si ritrovò a pensare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando era partito per andare ad Hogwarts, sua madre era preoccupata che passasse sette anni completamente da solo. Quando le aveva scritto di Edoardo per la prima volta, prima delle vacanze di Natale dell’anno prima, la donna era al settimo cielo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi stai diventando socievole, Lauro?” aveva chiesto, ridendo. Il figlio le aveva risposto che no, continuava ad essere il malinconico asociale di sempre, ma ora poteva farlo in compagnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E se poteva farlo era solo grazie ad Edoardo, alle sue stupide acrobazie e a quel “c’è posto per tutti”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro voltò il viso verso l’amico. Gli occhi verdi dell’altro erano già puntati verso di lui, e non appena lo sguardo fu ricambiato, entrambi si aprirono in un sorriso brillante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro era talmente impegnato a sorridere che non si rese conto di star portando distrattamente la tazza alle labbra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dio mio, questa roba fa schifo!” esclamò, cacciando fuori la lingua e sputacchiando. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"quella là, Lallino, è il mio sogno proibito. E’ il luogo dove voglio entrare da quando ci ho messo gli occhi sopra. E più mi dicono che non posso più sento il bisogno disperato di entrarci.” <br/>“E perché non lo fai?”<br/>“Perché si caga sotto.” intervenne di nuovo Matteo, intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca.<br/>“Non è assolutamente vero!”<br/>“Seh seh, continui a dire che vuoi entrarci e ancora in cinque anni non ci sei mai entrato. Facciamo così: ti sfido ad andarci domani. Lauro viene con te per confermare che ci sei stato.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siamo a metà dell'opera! Oh mio Dio *high pitched voice*<br/>Oltre ad un enorme grazie alle due persone che più mi sopportano e supportano, stavolta un baScino va anche a tutte quelle persone su twitter che mi hanno dato un confidence boost e inconsciamente aiutato a finire questo capitolo. &lt;3 <br/>Detto, ciò, godetevi (spero) il capitolo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3° anno, Dicembre</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La prima volta che Edoardo era stato ad Hogsmeade, Matteo si era sinceramente preoccupato di vederlo collassare per un infarto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qua vivono solo maghi?” continuava a chiedere, guardandosi attorno con gli occhi spalancati e scintillanti. Matteo, ogni volta, rispondeva pazientemente di sì. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo aveva portato in tutti i negozi che si affacciavano su High Street, gli aveva fatto vedere ogni singolo oggetto magico che si trovavano sottomano, prima di portarlo da Madama Piediburro per farlo riprendere con una bella tazza di tè, prendendolo in giro per la faccia da cucciolo, ma in realtà lo capiva benissimo. Anche lui, cresciuto con sua madre lontano dal mondo dei maghi, aveva avuto reazioni molto simili quando aveva visto il villaggio per la prima volta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per Edoardo era stato un momento strano: a prima occhiata sembrava tutto normale, un piccolo villaggio rurale, sperduto nei panorami selvaggi del Regno Unito. Ma mentre camminava con gli amici lungo High Street non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare tutti quei piccoli dettagli che non facevano che contribuire alla sensazione di straniamento che cresceva in lui: gli oggetti nelle vetrine, le creature magiche che camminavano tranquillamente accanto a loro, i discorsi che sentiva attorno a lui…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Si era innamorato di Hogsmeade, e per questo ora che anche Lauro poteva unirsi a loro non vedeva l’ora di fargli vedere tutti i luoghi che aveva esplorato e decretato suoi preferiti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ci sei mai stato?” chiese, camminando praticamente in testa al gruppetto. Quel giorno erano solamente lui, Lauro, Matteo e una ragazza di Serpeverde dell’anno di Edoardo che si faceva chiamare Ema, ma in realtà si chiamava Morwenn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Una volta con mia madre quando ero molto molto piccolo. Avrò avuto… sei anni, forse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi praticamente l’altro ieri.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah, sei proprio divertente.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Edoardo si girò per rispondere a Lauro che era divertentissimo, grazie tante, una manciata di neve lo colpì in pieno viso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che cazzo––”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le risate di Lauro, Matt e Ema riempirono l’aria attorno a lui, e Edoardo non poté far altro se non allargare le braccia in maniera teatrale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, capisco! Io sono qua a provare a fare il carino, a parlarti dei miei posti preferiti e tu mi colpisci così alle spalle? Ok, ok, va bene, Lallino, va benissimo…” e mentre parlava si chinò con uno scatto repentino per afferrare una manciata di neve e lanciarla, centrando Lauro in piena bocca mentre rideva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh– comincia la guerra.” avvertì Matteo, coprendosi la bocca con la sciarpa di tassorosso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ti azzardare! Mi sono sistemato i capell–” riuscì a gridare Lauro, prima di essere direttamente atterrato da Edo, che gli si era buttato addosso a peso morto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei un animale! Un po’ d’aiuto?” gridò il più piccolo da sotto di lui, scalciando e cercando di divincolarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una palla di neve colpì la nuca di Edoardo, impegnato a contorcersi per rendere la vita difficile a Lauro, sotto di lui, e così cominciò una guerra senza quartiere e senza prigionieri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non appena erano arrivati ad Hogsmeade si erano andati a rifugiare da Madama Piediburro, bagnati come quattro pulcini appena usciti dall’uovo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avevano passato nella sala té il tempo necessario ad asciugarsi e farsi fuori una torta intera e quattro teiere di svariate tisane, poi, una volta fuori, avevano fatto un giro per il villaggio, giocando a chi trovava l’oggetto più strano. (“No, Ema, le persone non valgono! Lascia stare la signora” era una frase che Edoardo non pensava mai di dover dire in vita sua). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine, si erano inevitabilmente trovati a contemplare lei, l’oggetto dei desideri e delle paure di Edoardo: la Stamberga Strillante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E’ proprio brutta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E’ come il boss finale di un videogioco, Lallo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla faccia scioccata di Edoardo, ricambiata da una scrollata di spalle sia di Lauro che di Ema, Matteo scoppiò a ridere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maghi.” commentò solamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Li odio.” sospirò Edoardo. “Okay, lasciamo stare la metafora: quella là, Lallino, è il mio sogno proibito. E’ il luogo dove voglio entrare da quando ci ho messo gli occhi sopra. E più mi dicono che non posso più sento il bisogno disperato di entrarci.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E perché non lo fai?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché si caga sotto.” intervenne di nuovo Matteo, intrecciando le dita dietro la nuca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è assolutamente vero!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Seh seh, continui a dire che vuoi entrarci e ancora in cinque anni non ci sei mai entrato. Facciamo così: ti sfido ad andarci domani. Lauro viene con te per confermare che ci sei stato.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ehi! Cosa c’entro io!” intervenne a quel punto Lauro, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Matteo, che alzò le spalle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perché ho le mie ragioni. Dai, se mi fai questo favore di controllare che Edoardo ci vada davvero, ti faccio i compiti di pozioni per un mese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu fai schifo a pozioni, Mat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, ma sono al settimo anno e tu al terzo, dovrei riuscire a farti i compiti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il silenzio cadde tra i quattro. Gli occhi di Ema saettavano da Lauro a Matt, con lo sguardo pieno di curiosità. Lauro lanciò un’altra occhiata alla stamberga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, andata.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Voglio sapere come fai ad essere così sicuro che questo fermerà il Platano?” chiese Lauro, al sicuro dietro ad Edoardo, che si stava sporgendo cautamente verso il tronco della pianta con un lungo bastone in mano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho le mie fonti, fidati.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se le tue fonti sono delle leggende metropolitane…” mentre Lauro parlava, la punta del bastone di Edoardo toccò il tronco dell’albero, e quello si paralizzò a metà di un movimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, va bene, ammetto che avevi ragione” concluse il Serpeverde, alzando gli occhi al cielo alla faccia compiaciuta dell’amico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I due raggiunsero la base del tronco, cautamente e senza staccare gli occhi dai rami. Edoardo si chinò per cercare il fantomatico passaggio segreto, mentre Lauro osservava che quel dannato albero rimanesse fermo, e onestamente il Tassorosso non poteva biasimarlo: aveva visto cosa poteva succedere ad una scopa che finiva tra quei rami, non ci teneva a replicare la scena con il proprio corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trovato! Vieni qua, Lallo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guarda che devi entrare prima tu! Io sono qua solo per farmi fare i compiti di pozioni da Matt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La risatina di Edoardo tradì giusto un filo di tensione, e lui si sbrigò a farla scomparire accovacciandosi ed entrando nel passaggio. L’odore intenso di terra fresca e aria ferma gli riempì le narici, mentre si lasciava scivolare nel cunicolo e atterrava con le ginocchia su un pavimento di pietra. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quasi non sentì l’arrivo di Lauro, dietro di lui, per via del battito del proprio cuore che gli risuonava nelle orecchie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay… scale. Direi che prendiamo le scale, no? Se fossimo in un film horror direi di non prenderle, ma siamo nella vita reale.” Lauro probabilmente non si stava nemmeno rendendo conto di aver cominciato a straparlare per l’ansia.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ho smesso di provare a pararmi il culo con la storia degli horror contro la vita vera quando ho scoperto che la magia esiste. E poi tu hai visto un solo horror in vita tua! E hai nascosto la faccia nel mio cuscino per tutto il tempo!” ribatté Edoardo, incamminandosi su per le scale di pietra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo scricchiolio del legno pericolante anticipò il loro ingresso nella Stamberga Strillante. Attorno a loro c’erano i resti di quella che, a suo tempo, doveva essere stata una casa piuttosto carina, ma che ora era solamente spettrale e piena di ombre. Dove prima c’erano mobili, ora c’erano solo pezzi di legno sparsi, come se qualcosa… li avesse distrutti. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>Edoardo si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata tremante. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Certo che è buio qua dentro…” mormorò, avventurandosi sulle scale che portavano al secondo piano della casa. Si voltò per un attimo verso Lauro, che si stava guardando intorno. Era talmente buio che riusciva a malapena a distinguerlo dalle altre ombre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forse quella sfida era stata una pessima idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non che io abbia paura, eh! Figurati, il buio non mi spaventa da quando avevo sei anni.” continuò il Tassorosso. Il suo piede premette sull’asse malmessa di uno scalino, scatenando un terribile scricchiolio che lo fece sobbalzare, con una smorfia. La sua unica consolazione fu che sentì anche Lauro sussultare, alle sue spalle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh… vuoi che ti tenga la mano?” chiese il più piccolo, con un tono che voleva puntare ad essere casuale, ma era irreversibilmente incrinato da un piccolo tremore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma cosa di–” un rumore improvviso di legno spezzato riempì l’aria, e la mano di Edoardo schizzò a cercare quella di Lauro, che ricambiò la stretta immediatamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Va bene okay, siamo entrati, adesso usciamo!” esclamò il Serpeverde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma Matt–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“a Matt dirò che ci siamo stati mezz’ora, tutto tranquillo, potremmo farci un picnic! Ora andiamo prima che un fantasma decida di ucciderci con un infarto!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I due ragazzi fecero dietro front e marcia indietro talmente veloce che ogni asse marcia della casa si lamentò con uno scricchiolio orribile, ma i due si erano già infilati nella botola e giù per le scale prima che il suono potesse raggiungerli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In pratica…” commentò Edoardo una volta fuori e lontano dal Platano “... ci siamo cagati sotto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” ribatté Lauro, convinto “abbiamo optato per una ritirata strategica, Dodo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forse un po’ per la paura, forse un po’ per la sensazione piacevole, le mani dei due rimasero allacciate mentre cercavano un posto dove passare il resto della mezz’ora voluta dalla sfida. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lauro si girò su sé stesso talmente veloce che rischiò di farsi male alla schiena.<br/>“Rimangiati quello che hai detto.” la sua voce risuonò nel cortile sopra a tutte le altre.<br/>La mano di Edoardo si materializzò come per magia contro il suo petto.<br/>“Lascia perdere, Lallo, non ne vale davvero la pena.”<br/>Lauro lo ignorò, così come ignorò l’occhiata di Matteo che diceva implicitamente ‘pensaci bene ti scongiuro’.<br/>“Rimangiati quello che hai detto o te lo faccio rimangiare io.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY è mezzanotte passata da 22 minuti ma nell'immaginario comune è ancora sabato, no? Cioè, domenica comincia da quando ci svegliamo, quindi sono ancora in tempo, giusto?<br/>Fallimento della deadline (?) a parte, questo capitolo è stato scritto un po' di getto e come al solito non sono sicurissimo di quello che è venuto fuori, ma se mi metto a rimuginare è finita quindi... spero vi piaccia? Fatemi sapere, stelline!<br/>(p.s. il solito immenso grazie ai miei due angeli custodi che mi s(u/o)pportano. Non so come farei senza di voi. &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3° anno, Maggio</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non era la prima volta che Lauro sentiva il termine ‘sangue sporco’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando aveva sette anni il figlio degli amici di sua madre lo aveva detto per scherzo, ed era scoppiato un pandemonio di “dove lo hai sentito?”, “chi te lo ha insegnato?”, “non ti azzardare a dirlo mai più” e così via. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando se ne erano andati, la madre di Lauro lo aveva fatto sedere al tavolo della cucina, si era seduta davanti a lui e gli aveva spiegato che quel termine che aveva sentito era una parola offensiva, creata da persone altezzose e crudeli per definire quei maghi che erano nati da famiglie babbane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Durante i seguenti sei anni lo aveva sentito sporadicamente mormorato a mezza voce con disgusto da qualcuno, ma non ci aveva mai dato troppo peso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anche quando lo sentì nel cortile di Hogwarts non gli diede troppo peso, onestamente. Almeno finché non vide Matteo appoggiare una mano sulla spalla di Edoardo e stringere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lasciali perdere.” disse il più grande, fissando un punto ostentatamente distante da dove era venuto l’insulto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo scrollò le spalle come se non gliene fregasse niente e continuò a fare quello che stava facendo prima – disegnare Lauro non sapeva cosa sul proprio boomerang rimbalzatutto –, ma la sua bocca aveva preso una piega amara che il ragazzo stava cercando di camuffare con un sorrisetto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro si girò su sé stesso talmente veloce che rischiò di farsi male alla schiena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rimangiati quello che hai detto.” la sua voce risuonò nel cortile sopra a tutte le altre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La mano di Edoardo si materializzò come per magia contro il suo petto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lascia perdere, Lallo, non ne vale davvero la pena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro lo ignorò, così come ignorò l’occhiata di Matteo che diceva implicitamente ‘pensaci bene ti scongiuro’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rimangiati quello che hai detto o te lo faccio rimangiare io.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davanti a Lauro, circondato dai suoi amici, c’era un ragazzo del quinto anno, un serpeverde che il più giovane aveva incrociato qualche volte nella sala comune del dormitorio. I loro occhi si incrociarono, e Lauro vide nelle pupille scure dell’altro ragazzo tutta l’altezzosità di cui gli aveva parlato sua madre, tutto lo sdegno che gente come lui provava quando pensava di rivolgersi a qualcuno di inferiore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perché quello stronzo reputava Edoardo inferiore, ed era quello che faceva andare il sangue al cervello di Lauro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non mi rimangio proprio niente, ragazzino. Quello ha entrambi i genitori babbani, e ora pensa di venire qua e fare il mago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vaffanculo, Dodge, nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione. Ora facci il piacere di girare a largo, d’accordo?” intervenne Edoardo, provando di nuovo a spingere indietro Lauro con una mano sul petto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, non può cavarsela così.” rispose immediatamente il più piccolo. Solo l’idea che quello stronzo la passasse liscia gli dava la nausea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vuoi farmela pagare?” chiese Dodge, con quell’aria strafottente che non lasciava il suo viso. Dio, Lauro in quel momento non voleva niente più che cancellare quel sorrisetto da quella faccia di cazzo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Affrontami in un duello.” continuò il più grande. I ragazzi che intanto si erano accalcati attorno a loro cominciarono a vociare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non fare cazzate, Lallo. Andiamo via e basta! Mi darebbe più fastidio essere nei guai per questa testa di cazzo che l’insulto.” disse Edoardo, ma la sua voce era rassegnata: sapeva benissimo che una volta che Lauro si metteva in testa qualcosa non c’era modo di distogliere la sua attenzione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dai, fratellino, questo weekend c’è la partita di Quidditch, se ci mettiamo nei guai adesso magari non ci fanno giocare.” intervenne anche Matteo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E forse aveva ragione. Lauro sapeva che se avesse cominciato a duellare con Dodge i suoi amici lo avrebbero supportato, e sarebbero finiti tutti nei guai. Finire nei guai significava, molto probabilmente, che non avrebbero fatto giocare ad Edo la partita di quel fine settimana, e Lauro sapeva perfettamente quanto l’altro ragazzo ci tenesse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stava per desistere, stava davvero per farlo, ma poi Dodge decise di parlare di nuovo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Femminuccia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu un misto di rabbia per quella parola usata in senso dispregiativo e di orgoglio ferito a far scattare l’interruttore. Prima ancora di rendersene conto, le dita di Lauro erano serrate attorno all’impugnatura della bacchetta. Anche Dodge, come un pistolero di quei film che Edoardo gli aveva fatto vedere quell’estate, tirò fuori la propria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flipendo!” almeno la mira di Dodge non era precisa come voleva far credere. L’incantesimo colpì Lauro di striscio, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio, ma non cadere a terra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il grosso errore del più grande fu, ovviamente, l’arroganza. E il fatto che aveva sicuramente sottostimato Lauro e la sua capacità di giocare sporco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nel momento stesso in cui Dodge si girò per qualche secondo, allargando le braccia come a dire ‘ve l’avevo detto’ al suo pubblico improvvisato, Lauro scattò verso di lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dodge si voltò, richiamato dalle urla di sorpresa, e di colpo si ritrovò il pugno di Lauro in piena faccia. Finì steso per terra, con il sangue che gocciolava sul suo viso pallido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che succede?? Chi si è sentito male?” Urlò una voce dietro all’assembramento di studenti, che si separarono come le acque del mar rosso per lasciar passare il professor Fiorello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... mi aspettavo tutt’altra situazione, ma va bene, vediamo cosa possiamo fare: qualcuno porti Dodge in infermeria per favore. De Marinis, tu vieni con me dal preside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A testa alta, lauro si girò e si pulì la terra dai pantaloni, pronto a seguirlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è colpa sua, professore. Ho cominciato io.” mentì Edoardo, girandosi verso Fiorello. L’uomo lo guardò, scettico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In realtà ho cominciato io, professore.” intervenne allora Matteo, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiataccia agli amici. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tutta questa voglia di andare a fare un giro dal preside quasi mi commuove! Amadeus ne sarà molto felice. Oppure gli farete venire un esaurimento nervoso, non lo so. Andiamo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“poteva andare peggio.” quelle parole sorpresero Lauro perché, per assurdo, non erano uscite dalla bocca di Edoardo, ma da quella di Matteo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo – quello che aveva trovato il lato positivo anche nell’essersi ammalato in piena estate mentre Lauro era a casa sua – taceva. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se lo dici tu… a me sembra ingiusto prenderci una punizione perché abbiamo dato del filo da torcere ad un razzista.” rispose Lauro. Il suo viso era girato verso Matteo, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a tornare su Edoardo, che camminava con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e la testa china.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“allora potevi evitare di attaccarlo.” furono le uniche parole che lasciarono le labbra del tassorosso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matteo lanciò un’occhiata ad entrambi, poi allungò il passo e raggiunse Mung e Dezi, che li stavano aspettando alla fine del corridoio in attesa di sapere cosa diavolo fosse successo mentre non c’erano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro, invece, rallentò, e afferrò Edoardo per un lembo del mantello, per costringerlo a fermarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che succede? Che hai?” a quelle parole Edoardo sollevò il viso, fissò gli occhi chiari in quelli di Lauro, e aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non disse niente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C’era un’unica cosa che Lauro riusciva a identificare come causa dell’ombra nelle iridi verdi dell’amico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace che tu ti sia preso la punizione pur non avendo fatto niente, ma non ti ho chiesto io di dire a Fiorello che era colpa tua!” esclamò, prima di poterci pensare meglio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La faccia di Edoardo si adombrò ancora di più, e il maggiore fece un passo indietro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che ipocrita, Lauré.” disse solamente. Per Lauro fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, scusa? Ipocrita lo dici a tua sorella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Invece di rispondere, Edoardo girò sui tacchi e si incamminò nella direzione opposta a quella dove stavano andando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopo qualche secondo, Lauro venne raggiunto dagli altri tre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dove sta andando Edo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ne ho idea. Non capisco cosa gli sia preso. Mi ha dato dell’ipocrita.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sospiro di Matteo riempì l’aria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che gli hai detto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che mi dispiaceva per la punizione ma non gli avevo chiesto io di dire a Fiorello che era colpa sua!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uno dei sopraccigli scuri di Matteo si inarcò sulla fronte del ragazzo, che con le braccia incrociate al petto lo fissava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragazzi, mi date un secondo con Lallo?” chiese infatti dopo poco il tassorosso. Gli altri due si guardarono e annuirono, per poi allontanarsi e lasciarli soli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lau… davvero non ti rendi conto del perché Edo ti ha dato dell’ipocrita?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro scosse il capo, cominciando a sentire una certa apprensione risalire lungo lo stomaco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu non gli hai chiesto di prendersi la colpa insieme a te, così come lui non ti ha chiesto–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“– di battermi per lui.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Esattamente.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma… non capisco. Perché dovrebbe essere un problema se voglio difenderlo? So che può farlo da solo, e lui sa che io so che può farlo da solo. Non voglio sminuire il suo coraggio o che ne so–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matteo lo fermò sollevando una mano, con lo sguardo di chi quella situazione l’ha vissuta mille volte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edoardo può dire quanto gli pare di essere abituato ad essere chiamato ‘sangue sporco’, di non avere problemi a fare una sintesi del mondo magico e di quello babbano… ma non è così. I maghi come noi la risentono, questa stupida competizione senza alcuna base logica. E se tu, mago purosangue, arrivi e ti ergi a difensore di noi poveri nati babbani, cosa vuoi che pensino quelli che ci hanno insultato?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La risposta fulminò il cervello di Lauro in un attimo. Gli stronzi come Dodge e i suoi avrebbero pensato che Edoardo – e Matteo, e tutti i nati babbani – fossero troppo deboli per difendersi da soli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cazzo–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, già. Vai a cercarlo, va.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prima ancora che il maggiore finisse la frase, Lauro era schizzato lungo il corridoio, in cerca dell’amico. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chissà cosa combineranno l’anno prossimo quando non ci sarò.” sospirò il tassorosso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro lo aveva cercato per tutto il castello, ma non lo aveva trovato. Aveva anche chiesto a Matteo di vedere se fosse stato nel dormitorio di tassorosso, dove lui non poteva entrare, ma il più grande era tornato da lui scuotendo la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine, per forza di cose, si era dovuto arrendere. Comunque lo avrebbe visto il giorno dopo per scontare la loro punizione, a meno che Edoardo non fosse così incazzato da rischiare di farsela raddoppiare pur di non vederlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dopo una notte insonne passata a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola, e una giornata di lezioni di cui aveva a malapena memoria, Lauro raggiunse la capanna di Hagrid, guardandosi ansiosamente attorno. Ma di Edoardo non c’era nemmeno l’ombra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lauré, prendi un respiro profondo per favore.” gli consigliò Matteo, sistemandosi accanto a lui mentre Hagrid li faceva mettere in riga davanti a sé per spiegargli il loro compito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho bisogno di respirare, ho bisogno che Edoardo venga così da poter chiarire con lui!” sibilò il più piccolo, sistemandosi all’estremità della riga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti mancavo, cuoricino?” la voce di Edoardo lo raggiunse da dietro. Lauro voltò il viso di scatto, scontrandosi con il sorriso divertito dell’amico, che si piazzò accanto a lui, scusandosi con un cenno per il ritardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dov’eri?” riuscì solo a chiedere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiorello mi ha trattenuto qualche minuto.” rispose Edoardo, senza aggiungere altro, ma rivolgendo un’occhiata tranquilla all’amico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid finì di spiegare il loro compito, poi andò a recuperare il necessario. Dodge si allontanò da loro di qualche passo, fissando gli occhi per terra. Lauro si girò completamente verso Edoardo e lo guardò negli occhi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo inclinò il capo e sorrise. Nei suoi occhi non c’era alcuna traccia di rabbia o astio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo so.” gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia e bastò quel piccolo gesto a far capire a Lauro che era stato perdonato.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Secondo me la spiegazione a tutto questo è una sola, e sono molto sorpreso che tu non ci sia ancora arrivato.”<br/>“Che intendi?”<br/>L’immagine fatta di fiamme di Matteo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Il cervello di Lauro si riempì di pensieri, troppi per poter stare dietro ad ognuno. Principalmente riguardavano Edoardo, il loro rapporto, Edoardo e Valentina. <br/>“Chi volevi invitare al ballo, La’?” chiese Matteo a tradimento.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine e mi trema il culo raga. Vi giuro che se per la prima volta in vita mia riesco a finire una multichapter stappo lo spumante. </p>
<p>Questo capitolo è un po' più lungo del solito (sono scioccato anche io raga) ed è stato particolarmente difficile da scrivere, ed è pure il primo capitolo senza Matteo quindi sono IN LUTTO, OKAY? Però spero che vi piaccia lo stesso!</p>
<p>Un baScione a tutti quelli che mi hanno aiutato ad andare avanti con la scrittura e che mi hanno aiutato a correggere e sistemare il capitolo, vi amo stelline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAPITOLO VI</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4° anno, Dicembre</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quell’anno, fino a quel momento, era stato strano. Del gruppetto originale – lui, Edo, Matteo e i due Daniele – erano rimasti solo in due, e, certo, Lauro si era fatto altri amici oltre a loro, ma quei tre scemi gli mancavano. Continuavano a sentirsi ogni settimana per lettera, ma non era assolutamente la stessa cosa, e Edoardo continuava a lamentarsi di quanto sarebbe stato più comodo usare un “cellulare” e di quanto gli stessero sulle palle i maghi e la loro antipatia per la tecnologia. Lauro non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando, quindi di solito lo fissava con sguardo confuso finché il maggiore non lasciava perdere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mia madre voleva farmi andare a Beauxbatons” lo informò Ema, sedendosi accanto a lui alla tavolata di Serpeverde.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anche la mia” rifletté Lauro “ma poi ci siamo trasferiti a Londra e Hogwarts è diventata la scelta più ovvia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ema rimase in silenzio, con le gambe accavallate e un piede che dondolava lentamente, e Lauro non la pressò. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa che non andava con la famiglia della ragazza, ma lei non ne aveva mai parlato, e né lui né gli altri l’avevano mai obbligata a farlo. Ogni volta che le vacanze si avvicinavano, uno di loro le offriva di passarle a casa sua, e negli occhi di Ema si accendeva una piccola scintilla di gratitudine che, come spiegazione, bastava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarà divertente vedere quando arriveranno per il torneo e pensare che potevo essere tra di loro. Dicono che siano tutti eleganti e perfettini.” Ema cacciò fuori la lingua, appoggiando il gomito al tavolo e la testa sulla mano.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di chi stiamo parlando?” chiese Edoardo alle loro spalle, stiracchiandosi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beauxbatons!” risposero in coro i due serpeverde. Il tassorosso arricciò il naso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bleah, francesi. Senza offesa, stellina.” disse, con un cenno di scuse a Ema, che rispose con un gesto della mano e una risata. “Comunque Lallo, per ripassare storia della magia ci possiamo vedere dopo la seconda ora, tanto hai un buco, no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se vuoi possiamo fare anche adesso, prima che comincino le lezioni. Devo solo ripetere un paio di cose perché Ruf ce l’ha con me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seh, dici sempre così. Però adesso non posso, devo fare una cosa con Vale. Ci vediamo dopo, d’accordo?” chiese Edo, cominciando già ad allontanarsi, ma camminando all’indietro in modo da poter continuare a guardare Lauro con quel suo sorriso tranquillo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” rispose il più piccolo, per poi guardarlo voltarsi e raggiungere Valentina, che lo aspettava sulla porta della sala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu come se una lama gelida gli entrasse nello stomaco più e più volte, ma Lauro era talmente abituato a quella sensazione che riuscì tranquillamente a sorridere quando l’amico si girò indietro per guardarlo. Non appena Edoardo e Valentina scomparvero dalla vista, il sorriso divenne prima gelido, poi scomparve del tutto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, zio? Quel sorriso sembra un po’... non per criticare eh, ma… sembri un po’ uno psicopatico.” lo informò candidamente Ema, cacciandosi un biscotto in bocca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quella sensazione era cominciata a Settembre, quando Edoardo aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi ad una ragazza di grifondoro dell’anno di Lauro, Valentina. All’inizio chiacchieravano quando si beccavano nelle ore di buco, principalmente mentre Edoardo aspettava che Lauro finisse questa o quella cosa, ma poi la cosa si era evoluta in… un’amicizia più profonda? Lauro non ne era sicuro. Lui e Edo parlavano letteralmente di qualunque cosa, ma ogni volta che il maggiore accennava anche solo lontanamente alla ragazza, lo stomaco di Lauro sprofondava da qualche parte vicino all’inferno, e quella sensazione di pugnalata al ventre si faceva sempre più insistente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ema. Secondo te, sono una brutta persona?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La ragazza si girò a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate e arricciò le labbra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Questa è una brutta domanda, La’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, la riformulo: secondo te sono talmente geloso delle mie amicizie da non volere che facciano amicizia con altre persone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ema lo guardò ancora, stringendo gli occhi in due fessure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Si? Non lo so? Non so che dirti, zio, non posso rispondere io a questa domanda! Sei talmente geloso di Edoardo da non volere che faccia amicizia con Valentina?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro si mosse talmente veloce che il té che stava bevendo strabordò dalla tazza, mancando il suo petto per un soffio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa? Non ho mai parlato di Edoardo!” esclamò, con voce strozzata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, scusa, errore mio.” rispose Ema, con una faccia che diceva tutto fuorché ‘mi dispiace’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e si alzò velocemente, borbottando qualcosa che assomigliava a ‘devo andare’ ma poteva anche essere ‘vai a cagare’. Ema sorrise e lo lasciò andare, tornando ai suoi biscotti.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tutti parlavano dello stramaledetto ballo del ceppo. Le conversazioni degli studenti dal primo al terzo anno riguardavano principalmente ogni leggenda metropolitana sull’evento, mentre quelle degli studenti dal quarto anno in sù vertevano sulle terrificanti lezioni di ballo, su cosa indossare e, specialmente, chi invitare e come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secondo me è stupido che una ragazza aspetti con le mani in mano che un ragazzo le chieda di andare al ballo.” esclamò Valentina, distendendo le gambe su quelle di Ema. La più grande, nonostante fosse impegnata a limare le unghie a Lauro, girò il viso per sorriderle e annuire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vabbè, facile per te dirlo, Vale!” intervenne Elettra, usando la propria cravatta gialla e nera come segnalibro del manuale di cura delle creature magiche, così da poter alzare gli occhi vivaci per lanciare occhiate significative alternativamente all’amica e alla figura di Edo, che sonnecchiava seduto su una poltrona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Lauro realizzò cosa significassero quelle occhiate, tutta l’aria lasciò i suoi polmoni. Dovette ritirare di scatto la mano da quella di Ema, perché era sicuro che avesse cominciato a tremare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” chiese Valentina e sì, grazie, era proprio quello che voleva chiedere Lauro. Cosa stava succedendo? I suoi occhi chiari cercarono freneticamente quelli di Edoardo, ma il coglione stava dormendo beatamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elettra rise e tornò a dedicarsi al proprio manuale, e gli occhi di Lauro si scontrarono con quelli di Ema, dove gli sembrò di scorgere una scintilla di… rimpianto? Forse era solo il panico che gli stava annebbiando il cervello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elettra?” chiese, balzando in piedi. “posso parlarti?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo, dimmi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uuh, qua fuori? Devo chiederti una cosa su––” okay, non aveva riflettuto bene su questo piano, ma ormai era in ballo e doveva ballare “cura delle creature magiche?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gli occhi di tutti i presenti – tranne Edoardo – erano fissi su di lui, e Lauro attese che l’amica si alzasse da terra dondolando il peso sui piedi. Punta, tacco, punta, tacco, dai Elettra, muoviti, punta, tacco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Non appena la tassorosso si alzò, Lauro la prese per il polso e la trascinò fuori dalla sala studio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tesoro, se vuoi chiedermi qualcosa per il test di domani potrei aver bisogno dei miei appunti per risponderti in modo coerente…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che intendevi prima?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prima… quando?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando guardavi Vale ed Edo! Parlando del ballo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando… ah! Beh, Vale e Edo si girano intorno da un po’. E visto quanto tempo stanno passando insieme ultimamente, ho l’impressione che Edo le chiederà di andare al ballo con lui, tutto qua.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘tutto qua’, diceva lei, come se il mondo non fosse appena crollato addosso a Lauro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Però è solo una mia supposizione, non so niente per certo–– ehi, mi stai ascoltando? Lauro? Non dirmi che non ti aspettavi una cosa simile! Non è che–– oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro realizzò </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualcosa</span>
  </em>
  <span> nello stesso momento in cui, a quanto pareva, lo realizzò Elettra. Non aveva idea di che conclusione avesse appena raggiunto – nel suo cervello c’era solo puro caos – ma sapeva solo che non doveva saperlo nessun altro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ‘oh’ niente. E’ solo che Edo non mi ha detto nulla e mi sembrava strano, tutto qua. Grazie, Ele, devo andare.” disse bruscamente il serpeverde, girando i tacchi e allontandosi lungo il corridoio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti stai facendo talmente tante seghe mentali che ci potresti fare un porno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matteo parlava senza mezzi termini, sia di persona che attraverso il fuoco parlante. Lauro, seduto davanti al camino con le gambe incrociate, sporse il labbro inferiore e lo guardò male. L’immagine fiammeggiante dell’amico ricambiò con uno sguardo indifferente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lallo, facciamo un attimo il punto della situazione, che ne dici? Edo passa del tempo con Ema, tutto apposto. Edo passa del tempo con Mauri, tutto apposto. Edo passa del tempo con Elettra, tutto apposto. Edo passa del tempo con Valentina, tragedia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho mai detto tragedia.” borbottò Lauro. Matteo lo ignorò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quindi possiamo affermare tranquillamente che tu non sia geloso del fatto che Edo ha altri amici. Poi scopri che forse Edo ha chiesto a Valentina di andare al ballo del ceppo, e ripeto: forse, perché non ne sei sicuro, e ti prende malissimo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro avrebbe tanto voluto correggerlo, dirgli che ci era solo rimasto male che l’amico non gli avesse detto nulla, ma quella bugia sarebbe stata troppo anche per lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Secondo me la spiegazione a tutto questo è una sola, e sono molto sorpreso che tu non ci sia ancora arrivato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che intendi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’immagine fatta di fiamme di Matteo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Il cervello di Lauro si riempì di pensieri, troppi per poter stare dietro ad ognuno. Principalmente riguardavano Edoardo, il loro rapporto, Edoardo e Valentina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chi volevi invitare al ballo, La’?” chiese Matteo a tradimento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edoardo.” rispose Lauro senza pensare, e in quel momento l’ultimo pezzo del puzzle – che, per inciso, mancava solo a lui – andò al suo posto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E allora fallo. Ora ciao, signorina, devo andare a lavorare. Per favore datti un calcio in culo da parte mia.” e con quelle parole, l’immagine fiammeggiante dell’amico scomparve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Da quando aveva realizzato di avere una cotta per il proprio migliore amico, Lauro aveva fatto l’unica cosa razionale e sensata che gli venisse in mente: lo aveva evitato come la peste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se Matteo fosse stato ancora là ad Hogwarts lo avrebbe preso a testate probabilmente – se ci fosse arrivato –, ma non aveva idea di che cosa fare. Il suo terrore più grande era quello di buttare tutto fuori come una sorta di rigurgito di parole insensate. Già si figurava la scena:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ehi Lauro, andiamo a fumare alla guferia?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“no guarda, ho una cotta per te e non credo di farcela.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aveva i brividi solo a pensarci, non poteva assolutamente permettersi una cosa del genere. E invece il suo cervello continuava a presentare scenari su scenari simili, e soprattutto scenari su scenari di come Edo poteva mandarlo a fanculo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ergo, evitare era la soluzione migliore. L’unica, effettivamente, se ci pensava. Poi Edoardo era al sesto anno, quindi, facendo i conti (senza considerare dicembre, che ormai era agli sgoccioli, e l’estate, in cui avrebbe facilmente potuto evitare di andare a casa del più grande come ormai faceva ogni anno – nonostante la sola idea gli scavasse un buco nel cuore –) avrebbe dovuto evitarlo solo per 15 mesi. Il solo pensiero gli causò una risata isterica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi fai paura, cuoricino.” la voce di Edoardo lo fece sussultare talmente forte che cadde dal murello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che cazzo, Edo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il tassorosso rise così forte che tutto il suo torso vibrò sotto al mantello della divisa, e si lasciò cadere seduto accanto a lui, o meglio: accanto a dove era seduto lui prima di cadere per terra come un cretino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Si può sapere perché mi stai ignorando?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ti sto ignorando.” fu la risposta di Lauro, prima ancora che l’altro potesse finire la domanda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, certo. Passiamo tutti i nostri momenti liberi insieme, e ora ogni volta che mi incroci in un corridoio cambi strada. Cazzate non me le sai dire, amore mì, quindi muoviti a dirmi che ti ho fatto così possiamo risolvere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro si passò le mani tra i capelli, con la scusa di sistemarseli. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare a parlare. Era tutto più facile quando poteva vomitare parole su un foglio, invece così, faccia a faccia, non ce la faceva, anche se si trattava di Edoardo. Forse, in quel caso, proprio perché si trattava di Edoardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quello stronzo, intanto, stava là e lo guardava, senza dire assolutamente niente, in attesa. Dio, era frustrante quando faceva così. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perché non mi hai detto che volevi andare al ballo con Valentina?” chiese Lauro, di punto in bianco, senza riuscire a tenere la frustrazione lontana dalla sua voce. “Sono cose che di solito si dicono al migliore amico, quindi mi sono chiesto se per caso tu non stessi, che ne so, mettendo in dubbio la nostra amicizia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era un discorso campato in aria, senza né capo né coda, e Lauro lo sapeva benissimo, ma voleva solo allontanare il più possibile la conversazione da </span>
  <em>
    <span>quell’</span>
  </em>
  <span>argomento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le sopracciglia inesistenti di Edoardo di arcuarono sulla sua fronte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come scusa?” chiese semplicemente, inclinando il capo, un’espressione sorpresa dipinta in viso. “Lallo… mi stai evitando per questa stronzata?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se c’era una cosa che Lauro odiava era questa, vedere i suoi sentimenti screditati in questo modo. Okay, aveva mentito in quel frangente, ma era una questione di principio, e quella cosa gli aveva dato veramente fastidio. Prima che potesse rispondere a tono, però, Edoardo continuò. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sai perché non ti ho detto di voler portare Valentina al ballo? Perché non voglio portarcela.” disse semplicemente, guardandolo come se fosse ovvio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro aprì la bocca per controbattere, non uscì nessun suono, la richiuse, poi la riaprì di nuovo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che?” fu l’unica risposta (poco) intelligente che riuscì a dare. Edoardo sospirò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non so perché tu, Elettra e gli altri vi siate fatti questa idea, ma se è per la quantità di tempo che abbiamo trascorso assieme ultimamente, non è perché stiamo insieme o cose del genere!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E per cos’è allora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un piccolo sorriso si disegnò sulle labbra di Edoardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non posso dirtelo perchè sono cazzi di Vale. Ma se mi stai tenendo il muso per questa storia, puoi smettere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La risata di Edoardo sembrò cancellare il peso che premeva il petto di Lauro come gesso su una lavagna. Certo, c’era ancora l’inconveniente di quella stupida cotta, ma almeno Edoardo non stava con Valentina, no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“andiamo a fumare alla guferia?” chiese il più grande, alzandosi dal murello. Lauro scoppiò a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi, con solo un filo di isteria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fu mentre stavano raggiungendo la sala grande per la cena che incontrarono Vale ed Ema nel corridoio. Entrambe sorridevano, e Valentina aveva una strana energia nei movimenti che la faceva sembrare molto, molto felice. Edoardo, camminando accanto a Lauro, sollevò la testa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allora?” chiese il tassorosso, quando furono vicino alle due ragazze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha detto sì.” rispose Valentina, sorridendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boom!” urlò Edoardo, sollevando la mano per farsi battere il cinque dalla grinfondoro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cosa?” chiese Lauro, confuso. Ema alzò le spalle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi ha chiesto di andare al ballo con lei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quel punto andò tutto al suo posto. Lauro si girò verso Edoardo con gli occhi sgranati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La stavi aiutando…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ad avere le palle per chiederlo a Ema? Esattamente. Dai, muoviti che ho fame, lasciamole in pace a limonare.” ridendo, Edoardo afferrò Lauro per il polso e lo trascinò via.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senti ma–” riprese a parlare il tassorosso, quando si furono allontanati dal corridoio “non è che tu ci verresti con me al ballo del ceppo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>la frase fu buttata lì con talmente tanta casualità che quando il cervello di Lauro ne recepì il significato i suoi piedi smisero di lavorare e per poco il ragazzo non inciampò.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che?” a quanto pareva dare risposte idiote era il suo talento nascosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siccome non ho voglia di chiederlo a nessun altro e tu non lo hai chiesto a nessun altro, pensavo che potremmo andarci io e te, insieme. Da amici, intendo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Ah, ecco. Gli pareva strano. Però da amici andava bene, amici era la normalità, ed era meglio che ignorarlo per 15 mesi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Già, tra una cosa e l’altra mi ero scordato che fosse domani il ballo” dissimulò il serpeverde “certo, andiamoci insieme!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se Matteo fosse stato lì, lo avrebbe davvero preso a testate. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Non sono nervoso.”<br/>“Ah davvero? Non sei nemmeno un po’ nervoso per il fatto che un bolide potrebbe in questo preciso istante prendere Edoardo in pieno petto e buttarlo giù dalla scopa, facendolo precipitare nel vuoto?”<br/>Ema non finì nemmeno di parlare che Lauro scattò in piedi, cercando con sguardo frenetico il tassorosso tra i giocatori gialloneri.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AVVISO IMPORTANTE (di cui magari non vi frega nulla but still) › lo studio mi ha risucchiato l'anima e il cervello, e sarà così fino al 15 – infausto giorno dell'esame –, quindi questo capitolo è un po' più breve del solito e, soprattutto, dovrò ritardare l'uscita dell'ultimo capitolo, perché pur essendo pronto nella mia testa devo pur sempre scriverlo, e non posso farlo mentre sto studiando come un pazzo *inserire broken heart emoji* perciò L'OTTAVO E ULTIMO CAPITOLO SARA' POSTATO GIOVEDI' 18/06.<br/>Tolto di mezzo questo avviso, godetevi la lettura di questo capitolo e baScini fantastici a tutte le stelline!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4° anno, Maggio </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il Quidditch era, ovviamente, lo sport preferito di Lauro. Non che ci giocasse: ci aveva provato una volta e, mentre era a qualcosa come dieci metri da terra aveva perso l’equilibrio ed era quasi caduto. L’idea di sfracellarsi contro il terreno era stata talmente terrificante che da quel giorno aveva rinunciato per sempre a quello sport. Però gli piaceva guardare le partite, e tifare accanitamente per la propria casa durante la Coppa del Quidditch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il problema sorgeva quando i Serpeverde giocavano contro i Tassorosso: Lauro non poteva esultare ogni volta che un bolide disarcionava un giocatore avversario, se detto giocatore avversario rischiava di essere Edoardo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ti vedo teso.” Ema sbucò - apparentemente dal nulla - e si lasciò cadere nel posto vuoto accanto a lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sono teso. Perché dovrei esserlo? E comunque da dove salti fuori? Sei in ritardo.” rispose Lauro, alzando gli occhi al cielo e sistemandosi meglio a sedere sugli spalti, come per far vedere che andava tutto bene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E tu parli sempre troppo quando sei nervoso.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non sono nervoso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah davvero? Non sei nemmeno un po’ nervoso per il fatto che un bolide potrebbe in questo preciso istante prendere Edoardo in pieno petto e buttarlo giù dalla scopa, facendolo precipitare nel vuoto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ema non finì nemmeno di parlare che Lauro scattò in piedi, cercando con sguardo frenetico il tassorosso tra i giocatori gialloneri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto scherzando, Lallo! Torna qua!” esclamò Ema, afferrandolo per il polso e costringendolo a tornare a sedere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Questa cosa che da quando hai scoperto di avere una cotta per lui cerchi di farti vedere disinteressato mi sembra una grandissima stronzata.” riprese la ragazza, distendendo le gambe lunghissime di fronte a sé, dove un secondo anno aveva lasciato il posto vuoto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non–– non mi sto mostrando disinteressato! Va tutto bene, mi sto comportando normalmente!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... se tu normalmente ti comporti così, sei messo molto, molto male.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro avrebbe voluto mentire di nuovo, o rispondere male ad Ema, ma l’amica aveva ragione, e nemmeno lui aveva così tanta faccia tosta da negarlo. Da quando aveva scoperto, suo malgrado, cosa provava per Edo, le cose erano cambiate: se prima erano soliti prendersi la mano mentre correvano per i corridoi, ora le dita di Lauro si serravano sulla stoffa del mantello ogni volta che anche solo per sbaglio sfioravano quelle di Edoardo. Se prima passavano il tempo a studiare uno addosso all’altro, adesso Lauro cercava sempre di farsi trovare già seduto ad un tavolo, su una sedia, tutto composto e stronzate simili. Tante piccole cose erano cambiate, e anche se continuavano a trascorrere tutto il loro tempo insieme, a parlare di qualunque cosa – o quasi –, Lauro non ce la faceva a godersi quelle piccole cose quando sapeva che per Edo non volevano dire la stessa cosa che per lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo gli dava un bacio sulla guancia e tutto quello che riusciva a pensare Lauro era girare il viso e stampargliene uno sulla bocca. Edoardo gli prendeva la mano e le farfalle nello stomaco di Lauro davano un cazzo di party. Ma per Edoardo non era così, non c’erano le stesse intenzioni dietro, e quella situazione si stava trasformando in un incubo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’imprecazione di Ema e il fiato sospeso di tutti gli spettatori attorno a lui lo fecero tornare bruscamente alla realtà. Scattò di nuovo in piedi, stavolta insieme all’amica, e cercò freneticamente la silhouette di Edoardo tra i giocatori gialloneri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddio– è a terra, La’!” Quando la frase di Ema riuscì a penetrare il muro di preoccupazione che circondava il cervello del serpeverde, i suoi occhi terrorizzati volarono verso il basso, ed ecco là Edoardo, con la scopa in una mano e l’altra premuta contro il lato sinistro della testa, che camminava incerto verso l’estremità del campo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro cominciò a correre, saltando i gradoni a due a due, senza staccare gli occhi dalla figura del tassorosso. Rischiò di inciampare e spaccarsi la testa un paio di volte, e fu salvato solo da Ema che, dietro di lui, lo teneva per il mantello per evitare proprio quello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E’ sangue quello?” chiedeva qualcuno tra le persone attorno a lui, ma il cuore di Lauro batteva tanto forte da oscurare tutto il resto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lauro, calmati! L’infermiera è già là!” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Ema, ma proprio in quel momento Edoardo si bloccò per un attimo, e poi cadde a terra come un sacco vuoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro si liberò dalla mano dell’amica e corse come se avesse avuto i dissennatori alle calcagna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Edoardo riaprì gli occhi, la prima cosa che sentì fu la voglia di vomitare. Che schifo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Istintivamente, cacciò fuori la lingua, cercando di mandare via il saporaccio dalla propria bocca, e fece un rumore strano con la gola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddio, stai morendo?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Edoardo voltò lentamente la testa da un lato, cercando con lo sguardo Lauro. Lo trovò accanto al letto, in piedi, con le spalle tese ed il viso contratto in una smorfia preoccupata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho sete.” riuscì a dire, senza tirare dentro la lingua. Un piccolo sorriso distese le labbra del più piccolo, ed Edoardo si reputò molto soddisfatto. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lauro versò dell’acqua in un bicchiere e glielo portò alla bocca. Il più grande pensava di farcela da solo – non si era rotto il braccio, o almeno non si ricordava di esserselo rotto – ma chi era lui per privarsi del piacere di essere accudito da Lauro?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Dio, forse la botta in testa era stata più forte di quanto pensasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una volta mandata giù l’acqua e aver sciacquato la bocca, Edoardo si sollevò a sedere sul materasso, e si guardò attentamente le braccia ed il torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, allora: mi ricordo di aver preso il bolide in testa, ahia, ma poi? Sono caduto in maniera spettacolare? Mi sono fatto valere prima di svenire? Sono svenuto o sono morto e mi avete riportato in vita?” chiese, tastandosi la testa, scettico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sei un coglione, ecco cosa. Prima eri su che giocavi e poi bam, abbasso lo sguardo e sei per terra che barcolli con la testa che sanguina.” rispose Lauro, piccato. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo si aprì in un sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, ti stavi preoccupando per me, cuoricino?” chiese, arricciando le labbra per mandargli tanti piccoli bacini sonori.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma quando mai!” sbuffò il più piccolo, piantandogli una mano sul viso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Già, quando mai. Era da qualche mese che Lauro si comportava in modo strano, e anche se Edoardo non riusciva a capire esattamente cosa, sapeva che qualcosa non andava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Non fare il finto tonto, Edoardo</span>
  </em>
  <span> – disse una voce nella sua testa che assomigliava tanto a quella di sua madre – </span>
  <em>
    <span>sai benissimo che cosa c’è che non va.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perché alla fine era cominciato tutto dal ballo del ceppo, no? Ovvero da quando aveva chiesto a Lauro di andarci. E aveva specificato ‘da amici’, come un coglione, ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Lauro avrebbe capito tutto lo stesso. Non era scemo, cazzo. Lo scemo, tra i due, era Edoardo. E inoltre pure codardo, perché pur avendo capito che Lauro era strano perché aveva realizzato cosa provava il tassorosso per lui, non riusciva a trovare le palle per parlargli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decise di mettere fine ai propri pensieri inutili leccando il palmo della mano del serpeverde, ancora piantata sul suo viso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che schifo, Dodo! Cosa sei, un cane?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me lo dicono in tanti, sai?” Edoardo rispose, con una smorfia talmente assurda che Lauro non poté non cominciare a ridere, talmente forte da doversi appoggiare al letto per sostenersi e okay, wow, era proprio bello. Ed era in momenti come quello che Edoardo avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa contro diecimila bolidi, perché era un coglione e doveva dirglielo. Doveva veramente dirglielo. Cosa avrebbe avuto da perdere? Prima di poter pensare a una risposta coerente, Edoardo sollevò una mano e afferrò il polso di Lauro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lallo, ti devo dire una cosa seria.” esordì. La faccia del serpeverde tornò immediatamente seria, con le labbra leggermente strette tra di loro e le sopracciglia inarcate per la curiosità.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“uh–” Edoardo lo aveva guardato negli occhi e tutte le parole erano sparite dal suo cervello. Era molto più facile prendere un bolide in faccia che rivelare i propri sentimenti al proprio migliore amico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“io–” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in quel momento la Pomfrey scostò la tenda accanto al letto e squadrò i due ragazzi con un’occhiata severa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosa avevo detto sul fatto che doveva riposare?” chiese, guardando Lauro con sguardo di disapprovazione. Il ragazzo rispose con un sorriso imbarazzato, poi fece scivolare la mano in quella di Edo e gli diede una stretta che probabilmente voleva essere rassicurante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi dispiace, miss Pomfrey.” rispose, educatamente  “Ci vediamo quando esci, okay?” aggiunse, velocemente, rivolgendosi all’amico. Edoardo annuì, come un cretino, e lo guardò allontanarsi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adesso tu riposati, che hai preso una gran brutta botta in testa. Forza, quando ti sveglierai sarai bello che nuovo.” lo riprese l’infermiera, fraintendendo lo sguardo a metà tra la disperazione e lo sconforto negli occhi chiari del ragazzo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Il fatto era che Lauro non riusciva ad essere razionale, quando si parlava di Edoardo. La paura del rifiuto– no, la paura di perderlo era talmente forte che non riusciva a soppesare per bene i pro e i contro del confessare i propri sentimenti, e allo stesso tempo sentiva l’orologio ticchettare senza sosta. Perché magari, in quei due anni in cui il più piccolo sarebbe stato ancora ad Hogwarts, l’altro avrebbe potuto incontrare qualcuno. Innamorarsi. Dimenticarsi di lui.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5° anno, Dicembre</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vi rendete conto che è l’ultima volta in cui ci godiamo tutti insieme l’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze di Natale?” esordì Valentina, raggiungendo il cortile davanti all’ingresso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro, con la sciarpa tirata su fino al naso, le lanciò un’occhiataccia. Certo che lo sapeva, pensava cose simili tutti i giorni, ma le sembrava il modo di ribadirlo, quello?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almeno lei poteva godersi quelle “ultime” giornate con Ema, parlare tranquillamente di come avrebbero affrontato la relazione a distanza, limonare quasi indisturbate in ogni angolo del castello. Lui, invece, doveva accontentarsi di guardare Edoardo e sperare con tutto sé stesso che la loro amicizia reggesse al fatto che lui avrebbe finito la scuola quell’anno. Certo, poi c’era anche la parte in cui si svegliava ogni giorno dandosi del coglione, perché non dicendo nulla di quello che provava all’amico stava lentamente – ma inesorabilmente – perdendo ogni possibilità, anche remota, che poteva avere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qualche sera prima, all’inizio di Dicembre, i discorsi sulla fine della scuola e sulla distanza erano venuti fuori, mentre Lauro ed Edoardo erano da soli nella sala studio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Da settembre, ormai, Lauro aveva rinunciato a quella distanza autoimposta che lo aveva perseguitato l’anno prima, e aveva deciso di godersi ogni momento che poteva rubare ad Edo. In quel momento era letteralmente seduto sulle sue ginocchia, rannicchiato contro il suo petto, e provava a leggere un libro di erbologia, ma in realtà ascoltava il cuore del tassorosso battere leggermente più veloce del solito, e si godeva il calore delle sue braccia mollemente strette attorno al suo busto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che cazzo faccio quando te ne vai?” aveva esordito di punto in bianco Lauro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, pensi che non mi boccino? Come sei stranamente ottimista.” Edoardo l’aveva buttata sul ridere, e Lauro aveva lasciato che il suono della sua risata vibrasse dal suo petto alla propria guancia, ma non aveva ricambiato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dico sul serio, Dodo. Mi romperò il cazzo da morire.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>e mi mancherai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ovvio che ti romperai il cazzo, ma dovrai sopravvivere solo due anni scolastici senza di me, non è la fine del mondo. E poi non è che quando finisco la scuola il tuo invito a casa mia per tutte le feste è revocato, eh. Ti aspetto comunque tutte le estati e per tutte le vacanze di Natale. Devo ancora farti vedere tantissime cose. Devo portarti in un negozio di makeup, per l’amor di Dio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mano a mano che Edoardo parlava, un piccolo sorriso sollevava gli angoli della bocca di Lauro. Senza rispondere, era tornato a leggere, o a fare finta di farlo, e si stava quasi per addormentare quando aveva sentito Edoardo mormorare a mezza bocca qualcosa che sembrava davvero un “mi mancherai”. Ma forse se lo stava solo immaginando. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La camminata fino ad Hogsmeade era chiassosa come sempre: Elettra parlava ad alta voce con Keta, e Keta rispondeva a volume altrettanto alto. Dietro di lui, Ema era saltata sulle spalle di Edoardo e cercava di infilargli della neve dentro al maglione. Valentina e Marta camminavano poco più avanti agitando le mani e urlando esclamazioni disarticolate di sorpresa o disappunto ogni tanto. Lauro camminava accanto a loro, con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche e la testa sprofondata nei suoi pensieri. Poco prima qualcuno gli aveva tirato una palla di neve, ma lui l’aveva evitata e non aveva nemmeno alzato la testa, e il tiratore doveva aver capito che era in uno dei suoi momenti no, perché lo aveva lasciato in pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il fatto era che Lauro non riusciva ad essere razionale, quando si parlava di Edoardo. La paura del rifiuto–– no, la paura di perderlo era talmente forte che non riusciva a soppesare per bene i pro e i contro del confessare i propri sentimenti, e allo stesso tempo sentiva l’orologio ticchettare senza sosta. Perché magari, in quei due anni in cui il più piccolo sarebbe stato ancora ad Hogwarts, l’altro avrebbe potuto incontrare qualcuno. Innamorarsi. Dimenticarsi di lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cazzo, stava andando in paranoia. Aveva sinceramente bisogno di qualcuno di razionale che lo aiutasse a riflettere, ma chi? Con Edoardo non poteva parlare, per ovvi motivi. Con Ema non se la sentiva, perché la ragazza gli aveva detto più volte di fare schifo con le proprie relazioni, figuriamoci con quelle degli altri. Di tutti gli altri non si fidava abbastanza da rivelare una cosa così grande. Matteo era la sua unica speranza, ma le lettere ci mettevano troppo ad arrivare, e non poteva ricorrere al fuoco parlante per ogni stronzata, o l’amico l’avrebbe veramente ucciso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando raggiunsero le prime case di Hogsmeade notarono una figura seduta a gambe incrociate su un muretto di pietra. Sembrava che aspettasse proprio loro, perché quando li scorse balzò sulla neve con un salto agile, e si sfilò il cappuccio, lasciando cadere le treccine bianche sulle spalle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ciao stronzi!” Urlò Matteo, allargando le braccia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Edoardo e Lauro erano già schizzati verso di lui, per buttarlo per terra in una sorta di abbraccio misto ad una specie di lotta nella neve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siete peggio di due cani, oh! Scendete, fatemi respirare!” urlò dopo un po’ il ragazzo sotto di loro, e i tre si separarono ridendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che ci fai qua?” chiese Edoardo, scrollandosi la neve dai capelli, mentre Matteo si rialzava per abbracciare Ema e Vale e salutare le altre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono venuto a trovarvi. Perché, vi dispiace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da morire, la tua brutta faccia non ci mancava per niente.” mentì Lauro, ridendo. Matteo diede un calcio alla neve per fargliela finire in bocca mentre rideva, e Lauro cominciò a sputacchiare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vi ho rivisto da due minuti scarsi e già mi state sul cazzo.” li avvertì il più grande, ma stava ridendo anche lui. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine Elettra, Keta, Marta e Vale erano andate a fare compere (regali di Natale, a loro dire) e attorno al tavolo della sala da té di Madama Piediburro erano rimasti solo Lauro, Edo, Ema e Matteo, come quella volta in cui Lauro aveva visto per la prima volta la Stamberga Strillante. Stavano parlando delle occhiaie di Matteo, del fatto che avrebbe dovuto dormire di più e probabilmente mangiare meglio, quando il più grande ed Ema si erano guardati velocemente, e poi la ragazza aveva afferrato il braccio di Edoardo e lo aveva tirato in piedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho bisogno di una mano per scegliere il regalo di Valentina, e tu sarai la mano.” aveva esordito, prima di trascinarlo via. Edoardo si era lasciato trascinare, impotente, lanciando un’occhiata confusa prima all’amica, poi a Lauro e Matteo. Il primo aveva ricambiato con sguardo altrettanto confuso, il secondo aveva alzato le spalle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bene, ora possiamo parlare dell’elefante nella stanza” esclamò, infatti, non appena Ema ed Edoardo furono usciti dalla sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Di che elefante parli?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Della tua cotta per Edoardo, Lallo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è un elefante. La sto nascondendo bene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matteo lo fissò con sguardo scioccato, che divenne ben presto carico di disappunto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oddio, non riesco a credere di essere io quello intelligente nella stanza. Tu? Nascondere bene la cotta per Edoardo? Amore mio, sei la regina dei sottoni. Lo guardi come se– che ne so, come se avesse attaccato la luna in cielo, o una stronzata simile. E poi non riesci a togliergli le mani di dosso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La verità sbattuta sul tavolo in quel modo avrebbe fatto arrossire Lauro, se non ne fosse già stato consapevole da solo. Ma siccome lo era, si limitò a sospirare e appoggiare la testa sul legno del tavolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ne posso più.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E allora diglielo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu sei pazzo. E se mi dice di no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh mio Dio, Lauro, o sei scemo o ci fai, te lo giuro non capisco. Quale è il problema? Hai paura che Edoardo sia omofobo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Ma–– senti, non lo so, okay? Non mi piace parlare di cosa provo. Dammi una penna che te lo scrivo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E allora mi spieghi cosa cazzo sono venuto a fare? Dai, metti una parola dopo l’altra e crea una frase. Puoi farcela, credo in te.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla sensazione del legno duro premuto contro la fronte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non mi hai mai detto di essere interessato ai ragazzi. Quindi magari io mi confesso e lui mi dice ‘guarda, ti voglio bene ma no’. E poi si allontana da me perché ha paura che ci provi con lui. Non voglio rischiare questa cosa, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matteo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, fissandolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La situazione è più grave di quello che pensavo. Anzi, tu sei più cretino di quello che pensavo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Questo si chiama bullismo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, è affetto. Dai, raggiungiamo gli altri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo stomaco di Lauro precipitò sotto ai piedi. Se nemmeno Matteo poteva aiutarlo, la situazione era senza speranza. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alla fine, Lauro non era riuscito a tenere il muso. Era praticamente impossibile, con Edoardo che si buttava per terra a fare gli angeli di neve più o meno ogni cinque secondi, e provava a battere il record di velocità nel mangiare una mela caramellata, finendo per lamentarsi che gli facevano male i denti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avevano aspettato che calasse il sole (quindi non per molto, visto che alle quattro del pomeriggio già sembrava notte) per vedere le candele accendersi sugli alberi, e a quel punto si erano separati tutti. Lauro aveva chiesto a Matteo se voleva rimanere con loro – visto che le altre due coppie erano andate a infrattarsi da qualche parte – ma il più grande lo aveva guardato male e aveva borbottato qualcosa che assomigliava molto ad “io boh” prima di defilarsi, lanciando – per qualche oscuro motivo – un’occhiata seria ad Edoardo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adesso Lauro, con il naso all’insù, guardava le candele che ondeggiavano piano, sospese in aria sui rami degli alberi, illuminando la neve bianca che, sotto di loro, assumeva il colore aranciato delle fiamme. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sei pensieroso.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Lauro si voltò per rispondere ad Edo, la palla di neve lo colpì in mezzo alla faccia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma allora!” rispose Lauro, prima di chinarsi per potersi armare ed evitando così il secondo proiettile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è colpa mia se ti distrai!” rispose il tassorosso, prima di essere preso in pieno petto da quella che più che una palla di neve era una palla di cannone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La situazione degenerò velocemente: la mira di Lauro si stava rivelando migliore del solito, ed Edoardo non vide altra possibilità se non quella di placcare il più piccolo e farlo rotolare nella neve finché quello non si mise ad urlare come una mandragola. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi hai spaccato un timpano, Lallino.” rise Edoardo, seduto per terra. Lauro gli appoggiò istintivamente la testa sulla spalla e sollevò il dito medio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Così impari a giocare sporco– cosa stai facendo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sto provando a mangiarmi la neve dal naso. Sh, lasciami fare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro guardò quel coglione del suo migliore amico provare a prendere con la lingua un fiocco di neve che gli si era appoggiato sulla punta del naso, e il cuore gli si strinse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cazzo, era proprio innamorato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era talmente perso in quel pensiero terrificante, che non aveva fatto nemmeno caso alla neve che, lentamente, si era sciolta sul suo maglione, bagnandolo completamente. Lo realizzò solo quando cominciò a battere i denti per il freddo, ed Edoardo gli rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stai morendo di freddo, cuoricino.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non era una domanda” rispose il tassorosso, scrollandosi di dosso il mantello per metterlo sulle spalle del più piccolo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vieni, togliamoci dalla neve.” continuò, alzandosi con un saltello e porgendo la mano a Lauro, che la accettò e si lasciò tirare in piedi. Il braccio di Edo trovò subito il suo posto attorno ai suoi fianchi, e i due, camminando e spintonandosi appena, raggiunsero una panchina sotto un albero coperto di candele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai ancora freddo?” chiese il più grande, notando come i dentro dell’altro continuassero a battere, nonostante quello si stesse stringendo in entrambi i mantelli. Lauro annuì, e prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, la mano dell’amico si strinse sull’orlo del suo maglione e lo tirò contro di sé. Ci volle qualche secondo, un calcio sul ginocchio – colpa delle gambe troppo lunghe di Lauro – e qualche imprecazione a mezza bocca, ma Lauro si trovò di nuovo in braccio ad Edoardo, accoccolato con la fronte premuta contro la sua tempia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E non era giusto, non era veramente giusto che Edoardo facesse quelle cose senza rendersi conto di quello che succedeva nella testa e nel petto e nello stomaco di Lauro ogni volta che lo toccava. Ma più di tutto non era giusto starsene rannicchiato addosso a lui in quel modo senza poterlo baciare, senza potergli mormorare cazzate troppo romantiche per non far scoppiare a ridere entrambi, senza poter guardare il mondo e urlare che quello era il suo ragazzo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non è giusto che tu non sia il mio ragazzo.” quelle parole uscirono dalle labbra di Lauro prima ancora di raggiungere il suo cervello. Era come se fossero partite dritte dal petto e prima di poter essere analizzate dal cervello avessero deviato e si fossero lanciate fuori dalle labbra. Come una specie di suicidio. Sì, un suicidio: quella fu l’immagine che comparve nella testa di Lauro quando realizzò cosa cazzo aveva detto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alzò lo sguardo terrorizzato su Edoardo, pronto a negare tutto, a dire che scherzava, a inventarsi una scusa qualunque, ma i suoi occhi sbatterono contro quelli del tassorosso, e la prima cosa che notarono fu una scintilla di speranza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai ragione, dovremmo proprio risolvere questo problema.” rispose il più grande, chiudendo lo spazio che ancora rimaneva tra di loro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu il bacio più casto che Lauro avesse mai ricevuto: le labbra di Edoardo premettero delicatamente sulle sue, fredde e screpolate, e rimasero là per un secondo. Era solo un tocco, niente più di quello, che durò quanto bastava perché il serpeverde realizzasse cosa stava succedendo: Edoardo lo stava baciando. Il suo cervello si spense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infilò le mani tra i capelli blu elettrico del più grande e ricambiò il bacio dischiudendo la bocca sotto la sua. Si rese conto di aver cambiato posizione e di essere a cavalcioni sulle ginocchia di Edoardo solo quando quest’ultimo mugolò per la sorpresa e gli portò le mani sui fianchi, stringendolo contro di sé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il freddo scomparve nello spazio di un secondo, e tutto il mondo di Lauro si ridusse, per un attimo, alla sola bocca di Edoardo. Fu soltanto quando i polmoni cominciarono a bruciare che si rese conto che forse aveva bisogno di respirare, ma forse si era scordato come si faceva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fu il tassorosso a rompere il bacio per primo, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua con il fiato corto e gli occhi sgranati.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cazzo.” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cazzo.” rispose Lauro, rendendosi conto che anche il suo, di respiro, era rotto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma quindi…” cominciò Edoardo, con tono tentennante. Lauro lo guardò, cercando di deglutire e di non guardargli a bocca, ma oh, quanto era difficile, quando le sue labbra erano a così pochi centimetri dalle proprie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... ti piaccio?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro lo fissò, con gli occhi sgranati. Non era minimamente quello che si aspettava di sentire. Il silenzio cadde tra di loro per qualche secondo, poi entrambi scoppiarono a ridere come idioti. Le braccia di Edoardo circondarono i fianchi del più piccolo, che nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In questa relazione sicuramente non sei quello sveglio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma tu guarda, prima mi dici ‘oddio Edoardo è un peccato che tu non sia il mio ragazzo’––”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non ho quella voce!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E poi mi offendi! Sei un fidanzato terribile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono il tuo fidanzato?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo arrossì di botto, e Lauro non poté fare a meno di sorridere, felino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sono il tuo fidanzato.” decretò, soddisfatto, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow. Okay, wow. I'm being emotional here.</p>
<p>Questo momento è particolarmente importante non per la storia in sé, ma per il fatto che dopo anni in cui non riesco a concludere niente, porto finalmente a termine un progetto. Non solo Lauro ed Edoardo mi hanno fatto tornare l'ispirazione, ma mi hanno portato a quello che io ho sempre visto un po' come un traguardo personale. Wow.</p>
<p>Beh, che dire, se non grazie mille per essere arrivati fino a qua, per aver capito/apprezzato/sopportato il mio infilare Matteo praticamente ovunque, il mio bisogno atavico di fluff e di validation lol<br/>Se avete feedback, consigli, commenti, scleri, ingiurie, qualunque cosa da dirmi, lasciatemi pure un commento e/o kudos, che sono sempre apprezzati, altrimenti sono @mayidisagreek su twitter, e potete venire a rantare nei miei DM se vi va, sono sempre disponibile a ricevere consigli e pareri, ma anche a chiacchierare su questi due scemotti.</p>
<p>Kissini a tutte, stelline. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>